Dishonor On You, Dishonor On Your Cow!
by Mister Bombastic
Summary: For Honor is truly an interesting game, and I very much enjoy it, however not everyone plays but by the games title. Just little snippets and short stories about my experiences in For Honor.
1. Chapter 1

"Fight me you coward!"

Mr. Orochi paid no heed to his opponents request. Orochi had already ran across the map regaining the stamina lost in the endearing fight with the Raider. Raider, lest we forget, did not take the sudden cowardice likely, but hey, _typical Orochi._

"You stupid weeb, get your ass out and fight me like a man!" Without thinking the Raider charged into the area where the Samurai hid. Little did he know that Orochi was poised for the Raider, stamina filled and Health high. Orochi quickly appeared behind the Raider and the Viking could only look behind in terror as the blade gleamed.

 _"Heh, nothing personal, kid."_

 **A/N: Just a little series to keep you guys entertained between waiting periods. I'm mostly gonna write the short stories at this length (a few hundred words or so). Expect a news chapter coming next for Sexcapedes. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nobushi backed up against the wall, face and clothing covered in tears and scratches as the flailing ball of death crawled closer. The Conqueror laughed as his shield was poised for any last ditch attempt at him.

"You thought that if you used that bleed trick on me, maybe even kill me. Well not this time." Conqueror chuckled. He placed his flail down, his bulky frame kneeling to the defeated Nobushi. Setting aside his flail, he reached a hand and pulled back the loose hair that hung defeatedly on her mask. "I could finally see this after all these years."

"Please, don't shame me more…" Nobushi pleaded, a weak grip on Conqueror's wrist.

"I'm sorry, but I have to know." His hand slowly reached under the white, beaten mask and pulled off, the sound of the string snapping as he held it in his hand.

"W-what the hell?" He cried, looking down at the defeated woman. Her face was never revealed, for another mask was behind the mask he pulled off!

"You have dishonored me knight!" She balled, crying into her hands. "Now you know the identity behind the mask!"

Conqueror looked dumbfounded, and just threw the mask away and leaned on a nearby post, his face leaning against his arm.

"Is this some type of joke?!"

* * *

 **A/N: So hey guys, long time no see…**

 **Don't worry about the Ravages of War story, it's still in the works and about halfway done atm. I just thought since I haven't updated in such a while I should update this little gem.**

 **Leave a review, tell me if you enjoyed it or not, see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

The metal clangs echo in the area where the two Lawbringers brought their poleaxes on top of each other, only to block and parry each other's strikes.

"Ad Mortem!" Clang!

"Ad Mortem!" Clang!

"Ad Mortem!" Clang…

"How long have they been at it?" A Conqueror asked, her flail nearly kept as she walked to observe the scene.

"They've been at it for 10 minutes," replied a Peacekeeper, sitting cross-legged about 20 feet from the two Lawbringers. "They keep parrying each other's unblockable."

The grunts and sounds of Latin bounced off the walls of their small enclosure. "Mind if I join you?" Conqueror asked, taking a seat next to the Peacekeeper.

"Not at all." More clanging and shouting took over, the Peacekeeper scooting over as the Conqueror planted herself down.

"Ad Mortem!" Clang!

"How long do you think it'll last?"

Peacekeeper let out a sigh. "It's gonna be a while."

"Ad Mortem!" Clang!

"Ad Mortem!" Clang!

* * *

 **A/N: Little update for you guys. Written in 5 minutes lol. Hoped you enjoyed.**

 **A little news; there's a poll on my profile, check it out. See you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

On the crisp, moonless dark night did the hordes come. Fallen soldiers and villagers alike marched throughout, completely bare of flesh and blood and soul. They drag along with them rusty weapons of war, the brown hue of dried blood and iron dragged along by their boned fingers!

Village and village did they raid and attack, leaving nothing but death and destruction! Bodies piled and piled until they formed walls of food for crows and wild beasts to eat. No one who survived was given an answer to why these horrendous creatures slaughter, only babbling about the monstrous screeching and clacks. Armies fought to only hinder their campaign for a moment's notice, but the vile skeletons simply rebuilt whatever they could from their own fallen comrades, or worse; from their fallen dead enemies.

The Samurai didn't last very long against these undead foes! Their traps and weapons of war did little to hinder the horde of bones, and one by one their villages and cities fell. The only cities that remained walled off against the outside world, their morale too low to fight these walking abomination. Eventually they found themselves unable to fight the hordes and their fates left unknown, lost to the dense swampy jungle their home was once is.

The Vikings fought bravely, hoping that the almost never ending winter that blanketed their land would put a stop to these skeletons. Oh how they were wrong! The villages of the Vikings fell one after one in contrasting orange and flame against white and snow. The cold did little to hinder their journey to the Viking stronghold of Svengard. Whoever survived the onslaught seemed shelter in the long ships and the sea, venturing east to secluded islands and lands far away.

The Knights had the advantage of their technological knowledge, armor strong to withstand the blows of the stymied blows of the swords. Their castles defending against the waves of dead, eventually crumbling from their sieges. The bravest of the brave had fought and defended their lands and peoples from the horde, until the mightiest and strongest of them fell. Even as the last sword of life and humanity finally dropped from the hand wielding it into a fertilized grass of blood and defeat, the remaining made sure to stop the undead. they destroyed their castles in fiery explosions, damaging the raging skeletons numbers. With their numbers now few, and their loses too many, the skeletons had begun to fall apart, their mission failed. Whatever had summoned these creatures in the first place had been defeated.

And so the nations that lie west beyond Ashfeld were kept safe, the remaining few of the three lands began to rebuild and prosper, and all was good.

least for now…

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Halloween!**


End file.
